(Saga Evil) Duque de Blanco
by AnotherPersa2
Summary: ¿Que pasó luego de que la hija de verde se dio cuenta de quién era la hija del mal? ¿Y antes de eso? ¿Honne Dell ocupa una parte en la Saga Evil? Si es así, ¿Cual? Todas esas preguntas, resueltas en una sola historia; El Duque de Blanco, y el lugar que ocupo en esa saga.
1. Capítulo 1 - Amistades nuevas -

Notas de la autora: Sorpresa(?

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni la saga evil me pertenecen, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Haku POV:

No sé cómo sigo viva… o porque lo estoy… solo quiero que cada instante que queda de mi vida se pase rápido, para no tener que vivirla ya más… la princesa del reino de Verde, o como ella le gustaba que la llamara; "Miku", era como el sentido de mi vida, o lo que hacía que valiera la pena vivirla… ahora que ya no está… no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Al día siguiente de su muerte, tocaron la puerta de mi casa… lo cual hizo que la recordase demasiado, porque la única que iba a visitarme, era ella. Fui a atender y observe varios carruajes, se podía ver que algunos llevaban armas y otros varias personas con un humor algo desagradable…

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor? –Pregunté-

-Señorita Yowane ¿Verdad?

-Si… así es…

-Lamentamos mucho lo que paso con la princesa del reino de Verde, la compensaremos llevándola a otro reino. Dentro de dos días el carruaje del reino de Blanco pasará por usted para llevarla al castillo del mismo reino como invitada de honor.

-¿Qué? Pero… este… este es mi hogar…

-Sabemos lo que siente señorita Yowane, pero…

-Deja de intentar ser amable, Sebastían. Oye, tú, la del cabello blanco, en dos días vendrán a buscarte. Si te quieres quedar sola, repleta de escombros, hazlo –Interrumpió una mujer de armadura roja-

Tengo que admitirlo…. Su armadura despertaba mi curiosidad, quería salir a verlos y preguntarles sobre su destino, pero… no pude… el miedo que me gobernaba antes de conocer a la princesa del reino de Verde, volvió… volvieron a llamarme por mi cabello… no podía hacer más, entonces, me quede en la puerta y le conteste…

-De acuerdo… dejaré mi cabaña.

-De acuerdo. No queremos retrasos, así que, tienes dos días para prepararte.

-Alto… oye… tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde se dirigen?

-Creía que solo era una pregunta.

-Perdón… si quieres… no las contestes… yo…

-Somos la rebelión en contra de la princesa del reino de Amarillo, por si no lo sabías, ella fue la que mando a destrozar el reino de tu princesa. Pero no te preocupes, la exterminaremos, junto con su terrible reino.

No hice más que despedirme, cerrar la puerta de mi cabaña, ir por mi canasta e ir al bosque por unas frutas. "Ella fue la que mando a destrozar el reino de tu princesa". La Princesa de Amarillo… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pero… ella… nadie merece la muerte… pero, quizá… ella si…

Cuando termine de recoger unas frutas, me senté en el césped, y sin darme cuenta, me dormí. De seguro debieron haber pasado unas cuantas horas, nunca me interesaba en el tiempo, menos ahora. Voltee para buscar mi cesta, cuando vi una sombra de una persona, que, al parecer llevaba una bata… me asuste… pero saque de mi cesta un cuchillo que tenía para cortar las frutas, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda… pero si ese iba a ser mi momento final… por lo menos, moriré con el hecho de intentar defenderme.

Cuando tenía el cuchillo en la mano me puse de pie y apunte hacía esa sombra;

-¿Q-quién eres? ¡M-muéstrate!

Escuche unos arbustos moverse, y, unos pasos… pero… también se podía escuchar el ruido de una persona llorando… se acercaba más y más… deje el cuchillo en el suelo, y también me le acerque… no podía saber quién era… pero sabía que esa persona estaba mal… necesitaba ayuda… así como la princesa del reino de Verde me ayudaba a mi… Siempre me dispuse a ayudar a los demás, solo que, nunca aceptaron mi ayuda, y siempre se burlaban de mí;

-P-por favor… no me hagas más daño –Susurro-

-Tranquila… o tranquilo… estás a salvo…

Tomé su mano, la cual estaba temblando como si no hubiera un mañana… no le iba a preguntar que le había sucedido, seguro que por eso estaba mal… no sería capaz de recordárselo;

-Vamos a mi cabaña… ¿Quieres?

-De-de acuerdo…

Caminamos hacía mi cabaña, yo llevaba mi cesta y bueno… ella o el aún cubría su rostro… de seguro también se le burlaban…

-Oye… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Yo… solo… quiero…

-Tu cabello… es tan raro…

-¿M-mi cabello?

- Soy Rin –Se descubrió el rostro-

Era una rubia, ojos celestes, piel del mismo color que el de una perla… no podía entender como no podía estar casada o algunas de esas relaciones románticas. Ignore la burla que hizo sobre mi cabello, aunque me dolió hasta en el alma, y continuamos el camino hacia mi cabaña. Cuando llegamos, le ofrecí una cómoda silla, la acepto y la corrió cerca de la ventana, se quedó observando el paisaje como si nada mientras yo cocinaba;

-Oye Haku, mañana iré a la iglesia y luego a la playa, ¿Tú te quedarás o me acompañaras?

-Yo… te… te acompañare…

De seguro sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor y quizá… formar una nueva amistad.

Serví la cena y mientras comimos, me empezó como "informativa" como que tenía ganas que alguien la escuche, además, sus datos me parecían interesantes… lo único que sabía de ella, era que se llamaba Rin y… al parecer, le agradaban las naranjas.

Al terminar la cena, anocheció y aunque no pudiera ni quería, era hora de ir a dormir. Obviamente, Rin iba pasar la noche en mi cabaña, con unas sillas, mantas y almohadas que juntamos, ambas logramos hacerle algo cómodo para que pueda pasar la noche, cuando me dirigía hacia mi recamara, Rin me pidió una botella, un lápiz y un papel… eso me pareció algo raro… pero no le pregunte el porqué, aunque me interesara. Por fortuna, tenía esos tres objetos, se los di, ella los guardo y se recostó. Ahora sí, me dirigí hacía mi recamara y cuando estaba por cerrar las persianas, me puse a pensar… ¿De dónde venía "Rin? ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió? ¿Por qué quiere ir a la playa? A fin de planes… quizá a todo eso lo averigüe mañana….

PD: Los dos personajes al principio empezaran a relatar, luego sigue lo interesante, espero que les guste el pequeño pero gran aporte de Dell en la saga Evil.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Confesión -

He aquí yo, actualizando un cap en vez de hacer tarea.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni la saga evil me pertenecen, los créditos vana sus respectivos dueños.

Haku POV:

Muy raro de mi… pero amanecí… sin que nadie fuera a despertarme o me apresurara para ir a alguna parte. Fui por mi vestido casual, peine mi cabello y me dirigí

a la cocina para servir el desayuno. Mientras el desayuno se cocinaba, me preguntaba si despertar o no a Rin… si quería ir a la iglesia y luego al mar, deberíamos de salir de la cabaña con tiempo. Deje que el desayuno siguiera preparándose, fui hacía donde estaba recostada y la sacudí despacio… unas dos veces… basto como para que de dos leves pestañeos, suficiente señal que me demostraba que estaba despierta. Cuando se levantó de su "cama" me dio los buenos días, tomo su bata y fue al baño… quizá se vestiría ahí, como también de seguro se peinaría. Serví el té con dos tostadas para acompañarlo y a Rin le deje una naranja, ya que, sabía que seguro le iba a gustar.

La rubia salió del baño y enseguida se dirigió a la mesa, de seguro debió haber tenido mucha hambre. Pero… la manera en que desayunaba… no era normal… comía algo… no sé "decente", con un pañuelo sobre las rodillas y otro que le cubra el… bueno poco escote que tenía. Me agradeció por la naranja y también por el té con el típico gesto de levantar el meñique al terminar el té.

Cuando ambas terminamos de desayunar, lave los platos sucios, y volví a dirigirme a la mesa… esta vez, no té que la mirada de Rin, paso a estar "alegre" a seria…

-Rin… ¿A dónde vamos primero? –Fui por mi cesta-

-A la iglesia.

Estaba tan pero tan seria, que no le conteste más nada, acomode las cosas necesarias para llevar en mi cesta y ambas salimos hacia el bosque, con destino a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos, Rin me pidió que me quedara afuera… y… que por nada del mundo entrara.

Obedecí, me quede afuera… pero… yo no sabía que escucharla iba a ser un gran error que marcaría mi vida para siempre…

Rin POV:

-Padre…

-¿Hermana? ¿A qué vienes aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Solo vengo a confesarme.

-De acuerdo… te escucho…

-Hace mucho tiempo… diría unos 14 años… quizá este pueblo destrozado ya había dado a luz a su futura heredera… pero había uno que lo estaba por hacer… El reino de amarillo…

-¿Conoce la tragedia del reino de amarillo?

-No interrumpa y escuche.

-D-de acuerdo…

-Nadie lo sabía… nadie lo dio a conocer… pero en el Reino de amarillo no nació una hija así como en el Reino de Verde… nacieron… gemelos. Esos dos gemelos eran absolutamente felices, con su alegría, también alegraban al Reino, y a su madre, que daba todo por ellos. Ambos tenían 5 la última vez que se los vieron juntos… cuando su madre estaba enfermando y los sirvientes venían a informarle sobre la nueva ley establecida… "Si un Reino da a luz a hermanos, solo uno puede llegar a tener acceso al poder, y ese es el mayor. El menor será condenado a ser su siervo de más confianza". En este caso, la hermana mayor. Esa ley… la reina obviamente no le daba valor… pero… cuando ella murió… todo cambio… una semana después de la muerte de la Reina de amarillo, vino el consejo real y separo a estos dos hermanos… quienes de pequeños, juraron volverse a ver.

-¿Y usted como sabe todo esto?

-Muy bien, esa promesa siguió intacta… por nueve años… largos nueve años… la hermana mayor fue educada y tratada como princesa todos esos años… pero… con el tiempo, esos modales la hicieron ser egoísta y demás desvalores que ella no reconocía. En cambio, el hermano menor, fue educado para ser un siervo fiel a esa princesa, nueve años… fue tratado como una basura… mientras que su hermana era privilegiada por su egoísmo y malas actitudes… el día de reencuentro se estaba acercando, la princesa recorría su castillo como en un día normal, cuando alguien le toco el hombro… cuando volteó… allí estaba el… su hermano… el que no había visto por nueve años y al cual extrañaba más que a nadie en este mundo… se dieron un abrazo de bienvenida el cual ambos creyeron que fue el abrazo más largo de todas sus vidas y luego hablaron sobre el tema de ser hermanos… sabían que no podían decirlo, ya que ,de seguro la ley los iba a volver a separar… y eso… era lo que ellos menos querían. Todos los días, la "princesa y su sirviente" salían con sus caballos a la costa del mar y el sirviente arrojaba botellas con mensajes dentro… no cualquier mensaje… deseos… lo cual la princesa consideraba estúpido, ya que todo lo que ella quería, su hermano podría dárselo. Todo marchaba más que bien en el reino de amarillo, hasta que llego la invitación a esa estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa de verde… donde la princesa de Amarillo conoció al príncipe de Azul y se enamoró perdidamente de él… sin saber que este ya estaba por comprometerse con la princesa de verde… la princesa de amarillo, con su corazón humillado por ese príncipe, mando a destrozar el reino de verde a todos sus soldados… pero su hermano le hizo un pequeño favor… le trajo el... le trajo el… -Decía con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¿Qué le trajo, hermana?

-El dedo… el dedo de la princesa de verde en una caja… era el de ella… estaba con su anillo real y se podía distinguir…

-Dios santo…

-Luego de eso… el hermano no pudo parar de llorar, al igual que al hermana, no pudo parar de sentirse culpable por eso… ambos volvieron con el deseo de estar en paz y vivir en paz en su reino… pero… lo que la princesa no sabía es que era tarde… después de todas las maldades que había hecho… era tarde para convertirse en una paloma blanca… cuando volvieron, entraron al castillo… la princesa estaba peinándose, cuando escuchaba ruidos, gritos y armas funcionando… fue hacía el pasillo del castillo y ahí la abrazo su hermano diciéndole: "Por favor escape lejos, querida majestad, tome mi ropaje nadie lo notará, todo estará bien ya que somos gemelos, tomaré su lugar nadie lo notará" dejo a la princesa vestida con una bata y cubriendo su cabeza con la misma, mientras el fue a vestirse como la princesa… ella… se volteo… pero cuando lo hizo… ya estaban apuntando a su hermano con una espada…

-U-usted es…

-¡Yo soy la hija del mal! ¡A quién mataron es a mi hermano!

Haku POV:

Lo escuche todo… detalle por detalle… ella… a quién yo cuide por una noche… a quién yo alimente… a quién le ofrecí mi sonrisa o algo parecido es… quién me quito a mi única amiga en el mundo, ella es… La hija del mal.

Mensajes de la autora; ¿Épico, no?


	3. Capítulo 3 -Mensaje de regreso-

Mensajes de la autora: Que decirles… simplemente, que la apariencia de los Kagamine en un fanfic, siempre levanta la audiencia, no es por ser mala ni nada, es que es verdad. Agradezco por todos sus RW y sin más que decir, les dejo un mensaje al final.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Haku POV:

¿La hija del mal? ¿Le di consuelo a la hija del mal? ¿La hija del mal me agrado? No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando, mis pensamientos se enredan… pero… ella fue quién me quito a Miku… ¿Podría vengarla? No… no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, además… si también me pongo a pensar, ella sufrió al igual que yo porque… ¿Ella se enamoró del novio de Miku? ¿Entonces Miku se enamoró del que fue asesinado en vez de la hija del mal? Esto… es tan confuso…

-H-haku, voy a la playa a pesar de que este anocheciendo, tu vuelve a la cabaña –Rin salió de la cabaña y trato de ignorarme con la mirada, aunque yo ya sabía de su llanto-

-No lo haré… te acompaño.

Ambas fuimos juntas a la playa, pero, al llegar, ella se fue a la costa, cerca de las olas. Yo, a diferencia de ella, me quede en unas rocas que había a unos metros de ella. Pensando que iba a hacer… en verdad, las ganas de vengar a Miku venían una y otra vez, pero, yo no sería capaz de matar a nadie… porque soy muy débil ante todo… No iba a dejar que la hija del mal se saliera con la suya está vez… ¿O lo haría?

GENERAL POV:

Allí estaba la rubia, tranquila, en la costa de la playa, cuando de la nada se le ocurrió sacarse sus zapatos, dejarlos a un lado y meterse solo hasta las rodillas (mientras que la albina seguía en sus pensamientos, ignorándola).

Rin, ya sumergida en el mar, abrazaba la botella que contenía el deseó que había escrito su hermano mientras miraba al cielo con algo de alegría. Observo la botella durante unos segundos, y luego, con un poco de su fuerza, la arrojo en el mar, observando cómo está se la llevaba las olas. Es simple decir que ella nunca creía en eso de "Arroja la botella al mar, y es posible que tu deseo de realice" pero, desde el fondo de su corazón, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Ya sin la botella, Rin salía del agua lentamente, mientras observó que la albina estaba con la mirada baja, y sosteniendo su canasta. Ignoro eso y volvió a voltear al mar, escuchando los sonidos de las olas, como el viento las hacia mover. Eso, la hizo sumergirse entre sus pensamientos, y recordar las épocas en que ella cometió un grave error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Ella siempre fue egoísta con su hermano y a veces, bueno, casi siempre lo molestaba, pero él siempre estaba ahí para ella, dispuesto a ayudarla y a que alcance su felicidad, sea como sea. Cuando aprendió esto, ya era demasiado tarde. La misma tarde que la chica con la armadura de rojo con su espada en alto dijo; "Y ahora, nos liberaremos de todos tus pecados". Rin sabía que esa tonta guerrera no se iba a despedir de su máxima enemiga sin decir una frase ganadora, entonces, aprovecho ese momento, como pudo, se metió entre las personas que observan como la supuesta "Hija del mal iba a ser ejecutada", llego hasta cerca de donde estaba, e hizo lo que a su hermano más le hacía feliz; como pudo, seco sus lágrimas, y le sonrió, haciendo que su hermano, disfrazado de ella, disfrutara de la cálida, pero hermosa sonrisa de su hermana antes de su muerte. Al escuchar funcionar el sonido de la guillotina, la sonrisa de Rin permaneció por un segundo y sus lágrimas volvieron, se fue corriendo, evitando a todas las personas, y fue a parar al bosque, donde conoció a Haku.

Rin, ya fuera de sus pensamientos, esperaba que lo de la botella funcionara, ya que, ahora, que su hermano no está junto a ella, es cuando lo está necesitando más, -le dejaré mi última esperanza al mar- Pensaba.

Haku, mientras tanto, estaba sacando el típico cuchillo que usaba para cortas frutas, preparándolo para otra cosa… acabar con la hija del mal. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, esta vez, sin enredos, ni preocupaciones. Mientras Rin observaba el cielo nocturno estrellado, Haku se iba acercando a ella despacio y sigilosamente, para no ser notada. A Rin le encantaba mirar las estrellas de noche, a pesar de que no se le notaba, sabía mucho de constelaciones y demás, y, aunque a ella le pareciera tonto, también esperaba que las estrellas guíen a esa botella, y por lo menos, puedan realizar el deseo.

La albina, aún más cerca, dio un pequeño paso atrás, asustada, al ver que Rin suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, llorando, de nuevo. La rubia, tapaba sus ojos y derramaba sus lágrimas al igual que el día que asesinaron a su hermano, ignorando por completo a la albina. Cuando de repente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, del susto que tenía, no se movió, tampoco correspondió a ese abrazo, solo se quedó con sus ojos llorosos, sentía que la persona que la estaba abrazando, era su hermano, pero no podía entenderlo, aun así, ella sabía que era el, su olor, su manera de abrazar, lo hacía cada vez aun más fuerte, para que no se sintiera sola ni desprotegida ante el mundo;

-Rin, si vuelvo a renacer, me gustaría ser tu hermano otra vez.

Al decir eso, su hermano la iba soltando, pero Rin reacciono de una vez por todas, fue volteándose y corrió hacía su hermano, le extendió su mano, pero el solo iba alejándose más y más, hasta ya no estar.

La albina por otro lado, ya había guardado su cuchillo, ya que, ella vio toda la escena. Le dio algo de rencor, ya que ella nunca tuvo un hermano o un familiar. Lo único que tuvo fue a Miku, y ella sabía cómo se sentía Rin al respecto, aunque fue la que asesino a su ser más querido, nadie merece la muerte, ni si quiera ella. Fue por su cesta, Rin fue por sus zapatos, y ambas fueron directo a la cabaña.

Notas de la autora: Les aseguro que Dell aparecerá en el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, suerte.


End file.
